Aurora Empire
The Aurora Empire is the largest single government in the galaxy, spanning most of the southern half, linking them to both much of Polaris space, and of course, the Federation. The Aurorans have a long history of a warrior tradition – warriors are esteemed over every other class in society. There are five Houses, also called families, among the Empire – the Heraan, Tekel, Vella, Moash, and Dani. Each House is elected to be the head of the Empire for a certain period of time – they can be deposed by war, or by the voting of another House into power. Some Warriors of all five Houses are assigned to the command of the First Family, the name of the family in power. At the beginning of the game the house that is the First Family is Moash, although due to the climate of the game it is possible that this could change. There is also a special sixth "house", the Dechtakar warriors. They are among the greatest warriors, assigned to the Aurora Empire as a whole, and therefore not to one House in particular. Within each House, there are two leading warriors figures, namely the Mundokiir (who leads the warriors into battle) and the Thurokiir (a spiritual leader who keeps the warriors on the path). The Council of Thurokiirs is probably the greatest and most powerful body in the Aurora Empire, because it decides who is to lead the Empire and what is to become of it. There are also Houseless warriors, who have been cast out from their Houses. They dwell in mostly the galactic south-eastern reaches of the Aurora Empire, piratically attacking any ship that comes into their territory. They are allowed to exist because neither the Tekel nor the Dani houses (the closest in location) are willing to spend the resources to destroy them. House A House is one of Five Families that make up the majority of the Aurora Empire. There are five Houses in total – the Heraan, Moash, Dani, Tekel, and Vella. Each House has its on sector of Aurora space that it rules. Also, there is one House called the First Family, as it heads up all of the other Houses. The First Family is chosen normally by vote. Depending on the choices of the player during the course of the game, the Heraan House can become the First Family. First Family The First Family is the most powerful family in the Aurora Empire. The head of that House, once it becomes the First Family, becomes the Emperor. As befitting its place among the Empire, the First Family has warriors from all Houses assigned to it, and they can give limited orders to the other Houses. The current ruling family is the Moash House. There are three ways for the first family to be replaced. 1 the election of a different house, 2 war, and three a duel between Thurokiirs(Obsidian Heart, Arbiter of Reckong). The First Family also has the only veto among the houses, which can be slightly problematic when a motion is not in their favor. Aurora Ship Types The Aurora Empire builds several different classes of ships, each of which fills a different role. *'Argosy:' Multipurpose Vessel|multipurpose vessel *'Enterprise:' Freighter *'Firebird:' Interceptor *'Phoenix:' Fighter-bomber *'Abomination:' Gunboat *'Aurora Cruiser:' Cruiser *'Aurora Carrier:' Carrier *'Thunderforge:' Battleship Notes Plundering aside, Aurora space is one of the best places for players to gain combat, trade, and general experience. Immersing yourself in the harsh warrior culture of the Aurorans and their Houses gives players the best opportunity to gain combat experience, since the conditions of combat are much harder to survive in. To take advantage of this, buy or capture an Aurora ship, preferably a gunboat or fighter, and fight Houseless or Moash ships. You will be put on a very level playing field relative to your adversaries, and will have to rely extensively on your wits and combat skills to survive, since you are putting yourself in a postition of forced vulnerability. The Aurora mission strings are the most brutal and unsettling storyline in Nova next to the Federation strings, and is recommended for the teen to adult audience, rather than younger players. Hails *We are the Aurorans. We fight only for glory and honor. *May our actions bring honor to ourselves, our House and our Empire. *What is it you want? Are you strong enough to do it? *We fight to prove ourselves. For if we do not challenge ourselves we will grow soft and complacent. *Strength, Honor and Impeccability; these are what we strive to obtain. *Our biggest fight is within our soul. We strive to attain impeccability, and we will wrestle with it until we die. *Do not stray from the warriors path, for that way lies shame and dishonor. *The Federation is without honor, and we fight only to cleanse it. *We watch everyone we come across to measure them against ourselves to see if they are worthy foes. *Be careful when dealing with the Polaris. They hide in their isolation, but they are stronger than any people we know, including ourselves. *We are watching you closely, Captain. *Be careful when dealing with the Polaris. They might hide behind a wall of mystery, but they are stronger than any people we know, including ourselves.